Greasers at Hogwarts
by sodapoplover111
Summary: What would it be like if the Curtis's where Wizards. Read and find out. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or Harry Potter, I only own Sarah **

**This is my first ever crossover, so tell me how you like it and at the end of the chapter, tell me how you want the next chapter to go. PLEASE no flames.**

**R&R**

Chapter 1

I can't believe that this is really happening. I don't even know if my parents were witches and wizards. Could this be where they meet? I have so many questions that I don't get to ask them because they died in a car accident a few months ago.

"Soda," Ponyboy said while snapping in my face.

"What, what," I said while coming back into focus.

"We need to go to the bank to get some money, okay. Do you want to come with us." He said this while pointing at Darry.

"Sure, why not." I got up and started to walk with them. We had to walk around people because it was so crowded. This is our first year in Diagon Alley. Darry and I are getting special late classes to catch up with our grade in Hogwarts. Darry is a fifth year, but he should have been a seventh year, but they couldn't teach him everything in one year. I'm a third year at Hogwarts. Ponyboy is only fourteen, so he's a first year.

We finally arrived at the bank and figured out that our parents were wizards. They still had a lot of money in Gringotts Bank. We got some money out of there and went to get supplies. The first thing that we went to get was our wands. We went to Ollivander's to get our wands. It was pretty cool that he knew when we got the right wand.

Next we went to get our robes. We went to the secondary robe shop. There robes were decent enough to buy and they were cheap. After a while, we all found a robe. We got a cart to carry all of our items on.

After this we went to get the next thing on our list, books. "Fun," I thought to myself. When we found Obscurus Books, we got the books that we needed. There was like three pounds of books each for us.

Finally, we got our pets. We all got owls because we wanted to quickly get something to get something to eat before we get onto the train 9 ¾. While we were getting food I accidentally ran into this one girl.

"I'm so sorry," I said in a sincere voice.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm a little clumsy myself," she said while looking up. Our eyes meet and something came over us. There was a pause between us. Then Ponyboy ended it.

"Hey, Soda, if you want food you better get over here." Both of us started blushing when he said that. I don't know why that happened, I don't usually blush.

"Okay I'll be over there in a minute," I yelled back.

"So, Soda's your name," She said.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked as politely as I could be.

"Sarah, see you later." Then she ran over to a lady about two years older than her. She must be her sister I thought to myself.

**So, what did you think of it. Was it totally AWSOME. If it was, then review and give me ideas for my next chapter. **

**Peace out!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or Harry Potter, I only own Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or Harry Potter, I only own Sarah.**

**Please read it and review. **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2

After we got done with our food, we went to get on to our train. When we got into the station, we couldn't find 9 ¾. After a few minutes, we heard a lady scream, "Train 9 ¾ is over here, come on." We walked over to her and saw that the people that needed train 9 3/4 ran through a wall.

I walked up to her and said, "Me and my brothers are new here and we can't find train 9 ¾. Do you mind helping us?" I asked this just to make sure that I wasn't crazy.

"Yes, just through this wall. All you have to do is run at first and then walk through. Okay?" the lady said.

"Yes, thank you," I said. I walked back over to my brothers and told them what to do. We did exactly what she said. When we got through the wall, we found that the train was there.

"Awesome," Ponyboy whispered.

Next, we got situated on the train. I saw Sarah again. She was sitting in the booth right across to ours. She waved to me and I nodded my head and said, "Hi." Then, all of her friends looked over at me. I could tell that the girl liked me, but the boys didn't seem to even care.

"You're on the train for a minute and you already have girls all over you," Ponyboy said while I looked back at them.

"And your point is. I'm just that handsome," I said with a grin on my face.

After a few minutes, I recognized that Sarah was getting up and walking over to me. "Hi, Soda. I didn't get to fully introduce myself before. I'm Sarah Mathews."

"I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is Ponyboy Curtis," while pointing at Pony, "and this is Darrel Curtis, or Darry for short," while pointing to Darry. "They're my brothers."

"Hello," Darry and Ponyboy said in unison.

Then Ponyboy asked, "Are you Two-bits brother?"

"Yes, but our mom doesn't want me to become a greaser for some reason. Also, she asked that Keith doesn't talk about his day as a greaser. It's weird." She said this with a frown on her face.

I had to cheer her up somehow, but how. "Is Two-bit coming to Hogwarts with you?" That was a stupid question to ask. Two-bit would have been here before, but he could be like us. Who knows?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked. Her frown went away, but a confused look took over.

"Lucky guess," I said with a smirk on my face. She started to enlighten now.

"Do you want to see him? I know where he is." She said while pointing down the aisle way.

"Sure, do you guys want to come with us?" I asked Darry and Ponyboy. They nodded and we all got up and followed her.

When we got to the second booth from the exit, we saw Two-bit sitting alone. Also his head was down. Next, I hopped on his lap and said, "HELLO SANTA."

Two-bit jumped a little then played along. "Whoa. What would you like for Christmas ya big baby?"

"How you doing, Two-bit?" Ponyboy asked.

"Great. How did you guys find me?" Two-bit had a grin on his face now, and so did Sarah. She liked it when Two-bit was happy. Then he looked at Sarah. "Should have known Sarah would have found you."

"I meet Soda at Diagon Alley. We bumped into each other near the cafè." She sat down between me and Two-bit. Darry and Ponyboy sat on the other side of the booth. We started to talk when Sarah's friends came up to our booth.

"Sarah, why did you leave us," the boy with the scare on his forehead said.

"Sorry, I came down here so that my brothers friends could see him," she said while getting up. "This is Sodapop, Darry, Ponyboy, and Keith, or Two-bit." She said this while pointing at the one she said.

"Who are your friends, lil sis?" Two-bit asked.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Herminie." She said this while doing the same thing that she did with us.

"Now that we got the introductions done, what years are you guys?" Herminie asked.

"It's my first year to Hogwarts, but I'm a third year taking special late classes to catch up," I said.

"I'm a first year," Ponyboy said.

"It's my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm a fourth year taking special late classes," Two-bit said.

"It's my first year here, but I'm a fifth year taking special late classes. I really should be a seventh year, but they can't teach me everything in one year," Darry said.

"We're all third years," Sarah said.

"That means we're in the same years," Soda said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, we'll leave you _guys_ chat. See you later," Sarah said while walking away.

"You better start getting your robes on," Herminie stated. We went to get our robes on after they left. When we got back into our booth, we were almost to Hogwarts. We talked the rest of the way there.

**So, how did you like it? If you did, please review. Also, tell me how you want the next chapter to go.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or Harry Potter, I only own Sarah.**

**Here's chapter three. Tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

Chapter 3

After we got off the train, we followed a dwarf giant to boats. We rode the boats across the mote around the school. It was a pretty big mote. It took us a while to get across the mote. My brothers, Two-bit, and I looked in awe while we crossed the mote. We saw a huge castle, like in fairy tales. Also, we saw this huge tree that was moving. That was how we knew that this was real.

When we got inside the school, Mrs. McGonagall told us that the house that we will be in is Gryffindor. She showed us our seats and I was sitting next to our new friends and old friend. All of us were excited that we got to sit next to each other. The first years get sorted with the sorting hat. They are outside the great hall right now.

After a few minutes, Mrs. McGonagall went to get the first years. They came in and she got to sorting them.

"Please step forward when I call your name," she said. "Charlie Gordon." He came up and she set the hat on his head.

Then the hat said, "Hufflepuff." That was pretty cool.

She continued to call the names. "Bobby Jack."

Then the hat said, "Slytherin."

"Johnny Traps."

"Raven Claw."

"Mary Azmail."

"Hufflepuff."

"Damien Malfoy."

Before the hat could touch a hair on his head, the hat said, "Slytherin."

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"Gryffindor." I was relieved when he said Gryffindor. Before Darry and I got our houses we had to sit under the sorting hat. We were very nervous, but we didn't show it, and neither did Pony.

After everybody was called and sorted, we got to eat, but there wasn't any food on the table. Then the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said, "Let the feast begin." Then a whole bunch of food showed up on the table. It was a real feast. I can't remember the last time that I eat this much food.

"Wow," I said with a surprised expression on my face.

"This is how much you eat at Hogwarts, Soda," Ron said smiling and started digging in.

"But a bad part about this year is that there's another Malfoy," Herminie said while looking over at Damien.

"What's wrong with the Malfoys?" I asked while taking some food.

"They hate our guts," Harry said. "He's hated me ever since we were first years."

"Well, that's interesting," I said.

"Also, a person to stay away from is 'the one who shall not be named,'" Sarah said.

"Who is he," I asked.

"He's an experienced wizard on the bad side. He tried killing Harry when he was just a baby," Sarah said.

"Luckily I survived, but I got a scare that has never gone away and hurts every time I'm near him," Harry said while lifting up his bangs.

"Ouch," I said.

"Well, you know how our life has been, so tell us about yours. Where do you live? Are your parents wiz…" Herminie stopped when she saw that I was looking down at my feet. "What's wrong Soda?"

I looked up and said, "I don't know if my parents were witches or wizards because they died a few months ago in a car crash. Now I live with my brothers at our house." They all looked depressed now. "Don't feel bad about me. I mean I still have the gang that hangs out with us, too."

"We didn't know about your parents. I didn't mean to get you so depressed." Herminie looked so guilty and depressed. I had to cheer her up somehow.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know about it. You shouldn't worry about it." I tried to find something to do to cheer her up, but the next thing I knew she was sitting up again.

"Okay, so what do you do at home then, and this gang you talk about, who are they?" Herminie asked this while trying to look happy.

"Well, I'm part of it," Two-bit said while putting his arm around my shoulder, and, of course, he had his Mickey Mouse shirt on under his robe.

"Yes, and there's my brothers and Steve, my best friend," I said while Two-bit let go of me.

"Wait, I can recall Two-bit saying that there were seven people in your gang. You only named five," Sarah asked while looking confused.

"Well, Sarah, do you remember the days when I would come home in a gloomy look, and I couldn't tell you why?" Two-bit said while looking sad from remembering the past.

"Yeah," she said with the same confused expression on her face.

"Well, those were the days when Johnny was dying, another gang member. After he died, Dallas, or Dally, and a gang member, robbed a store. Then when he was at the empty lot, pulled his gun, which wasn't loaded, out on the cops. Then they shot him and he died. So, there's seven for you." He looked even more depressed now.

"He was always the pet of the gang, but he's in a better place now."

"How did he die, if you don't mind me asking?" Herminie asked.

"Well, it all started one night when Darry hit Ponyboy. Then Ponyboy ran away from home. He got Johnny and ran some more. Next, they walked to the park so Ponyboy could cool off. When they got there, a mustang pulled up and about five socs got out…" I was interrupted by Herminie.

"Sorry for interrupting, but why didn't you go after Pony, and who are socs?"

"Well, Ponyboy is a track runner and runs really fast, and socs are the rich kids on the other side of town. They throw beer blasts and jump greasers for fun. Oh yeah, we're greasers."

"Oh, you have a rough life. You can go on with the story now." Herminie said this while paying close attention.

"Well, after the socs got out of their car, they came over and chased Johnny and Ponyboy across the park. Also, they were drunk, so that didn't make it any better. Johnny tripped, so they started to beat him and then went over to the people that got Ponyboy. The people that caught Ponyboy were trying to drown him in the fountain. Luckily, Johnny got up and pulled out his switch blade. He stabbed one of the guys, so all the other ones ran. Next, they went to find Dally. He gave them directions to a hide out to hide from the cops. Then after a week, Dally came to the hide out and took them to DQ to get something to eat. When they got back, their hide out was in flames and little kids were in the hide out. Ponyboy and Johnny went in to get them. When they got all of them out, Ponyboy jumped out, but a piece of wood collapsed and landed on Johnny. Dally went into the church to get Johnny and burnt his arm in the process. When we got to the hospital we found out that Ponyboy was okay, Dallas had a minor burn on his left arm, and Johnny had major burns and a broken back. He died the day after, after the rumble we had."

"That's so sad," Herminie said.

"Actually, if you think about the life that he was living before that day, you would think that he was in a better place." I thought that this would cheer them up at the least a little bit, and it did.

"You better believe it. His dad beat him with a four by four and his mother ignored him, so he didn't really have much to live for," Two-bit said.

"Well, you're not the only person here that lost their parents. I had my parents killed while 'the one who shall not be named' was trying to kill me," Harry said while looking down.

"Hey, why don't you come and live with us down in Oklahoma," Two-bit said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you can live with my brothers and me," I said while smiling with Two-bit.

"It would be better then living with my aunt and uncle," Harry said while looking up.

"Then it's settled, you'll be living with the Curtis's now," Two-bit said.

"It's not that easy, Two-bit. I still got to okay it with Darry, and he has to okay it with his aunt and uncle," I said. The rest of the time we were silent. After we were done with dinner, we went to our bedrooms and went to bed.

**Okay, so crappy last sentences. I know, but tell me what you think. Do you like what I've done? Also, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter.**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or Harry Potter. Do you? Anyway, I only own Sarah.**

**So, here is chapter 4. Tell me what you think and tell me what you want in the next chapter.**

**R&R**

Chapter 4

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I just stayed in bed till there was light outside. When the sun came out, Harry woke up.

"Morning," I said while getting out of bed.

I think I startled him a little bit. "Morning, Soda," Harry said while rubbing his eyes and getting his glasses on. "Are you going to try out for Quidditch today?"

"What's that?" I asked while getting dressed.

It's like basketball, somewhat, on broomsticks," he said while starting to get dressed.

"Sure, and maybe Ponyboy will?"

"Don't know if that will work because they don't usually let first years try out."

"I'm sure they'll let him, if he's as fast as he is on his feet?"

"Maybe he could be a chaser? They're the people that get the ball in the hoop. I'll show you later."

"Okay, let's go down to the great hall to get something to eat."

When we got down there, Herminie and Sarah were already down there. They already started eating.

"Nice to know that you guys can't wait for us guys to get down here," I said with a playful voice.

"Nope, you guys are to slow," Sarah said in a playful voice. I know this sounds weird, but she looks more beautiful every time I see her.

"So us guys can't get our sleep," Harry said.

"If it takes you this long to get up, then, yes," Sarah said.

"Well, changing the subject, where is Ponyboy and Two-bit?" I said. I looked around and didn't see them.

"They're even slower then you two are," Sarah said.

"Don't push your limits, Sarah," I said.

After a few minutes, Ponyboy, Darry, and Two-bit came to breakfast. They sat down next to us.

"So, how is everyone this morning," Darry said.

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

"So, there's Quidditch tryouts today. Who's coming?" Harry asked everybody.

"I'll tryout," Ron said.

"Can I tryout?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm sure you can if your good on a broomstick," Herminie said.

"Wait a minute," Two-bit said. "What does a broomstick have to do Quidditch?"

"Quidditch is when you ride a broomstick and try to get the most points," Harry said. "You get points by getting the wiffle ball into the three hoops on the opponents side. They are called chasers. Also, there will be keepers at the hoops trying to block the shots."

"That's who I'm trying out for, the keeper," Ron said.

"This game is very rough because there are bludgers," Herminie said. "The Beaters on each team hit the bludgers to try and hit the other team's players."

"Ouch," I said.

"That's not the only thing," Harry said. "There's also a Seeker. This person tries to catch this little golden ball called a snitch."

"That sounds easy enough," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, but you still have to dodge the bludgers," Darry said.

"When are tryouts, Harry?" I asked.

"They're after classes," Sarah said.

"So can I try out?" Ponyboy asked.

"They don't usually let first years into Quidditch, but if you're good they will," Harry said.

"Then I'll practice in flying class," Ponyboy said.

"I don 't think that you could learn that fast to be in Quidditch," Herminie said. "I was surprised that Harry got in on his first year."

"Cool, you could give Ponyboy, here, a few tips on flying," Two-bit said.

**Tell me what you think and what you want in the next chapter. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You should now this by now; I don't own The Outsiders or Harry Potter.**

**R&R**

Chapter 5

After breakfast I had Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron, He1rminie, Sarah, and I were in all the same classes. I was happy because I have no clue what I'm doing until I can take my night classes.

"Morning class," Professor Lupin said. "Today we will be learning the spell Ridiculous. This spell is used against a Bogart. Now all of you are probably wondering what a Bogart is." He took the words right out of my mouth. This stuff is confusing me, and casting a spell will be hard because I don't even know how to. "A Bogart is what you fear the most. It is mass that will turn into your worst fear if you are in front of it."

The rest of the class went smoothly, we didn't have to do the spell today, but we have to do it tomorrow. Great.

The rest of the school day past and I was surprised that I was good at my flying class. I learned how to ride a broomstick and got really good at it by the end of class. This class only had Darry, Ponyboy, and me. I'm glad it did because if it was a regular class, Darry and I would stand out.

Everybody met up at the quidditch field so that they can watch the people that are trying out try out. Sarah and Harry were already on the team so they got their broomsticks and headed out to the field. Then the captain went out on the field and we followed.

"Hello, everyone. I am Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor's team captain. Harry, Sarah, and I will be judging all of you to see if you make the team. Now that that's over with, let's get started. First up, Luchia Roberts." Next, this girl got on her broomstick and flew up. I got really nervous because everybody here will be watching me.

"Now, Luchia, which position would you like to try out for?" Wood asked.

"I would like to try out for Chaser," she said.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. I will be guarding the goal and Sarah and Harry will be playing the part of one Chaser from the other team and one beater from the other team."

"'K," she said.

Next Harry got her the quaffle ball to Luchia. All of them got into position and Wood said, "Read, set, Go!" Luchia went speeding down to the hoops that Wood was guarding. Harry was right beside her. I guess she thought that Harry was going to ram her, so she flew up a bit. Next, she almost got hit in the face with a bludger, luckily she didn't. I got really nervous about this. This is a very dangerous sport, but I was also confident in myself because I knew that I would be good at it. Finally she got to the hoops. She hesitated to try and find the right spot to throw it at, but was interrupted by a speeding bludger. That's when she found out that she didn't have time to think, so she through the quaffle at the highest hoop and made it in a split second before he got there. She was relieved when Wood said that she was done. She went back and put her broomstick away and said by to everyone. Then, she left.

"Next up, Sodapop." I went up looking confident. I had the same trial because I was trying out to be a Chase, too. My tryout was good until I saw the bludger coming straight at me. I thought that it was going to hit me until I ducked. Then I thought that I could use some greaser talents in this game like dodging and how to get away from bluders. I dodged Harry, too, and made it to the hoops. I didn't hesitate. I just threw the quaffle into the hoop I was in front of. It went in without any ditractions. I turned around to see a speeding bludger coming at me though. I hurried up and dodged out of the way. I was so happy that Ihave fast dodging skills.

"Thank you, Soda. You are done now," Wood stated. I felt relieved that same as the other person because now I can get away from the bludgers for now.

**How was it? Tell me please so I can make better chapters. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Gracias.**


End file.
